moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
01: Operation Blockbuster/transcript
Echo-Nine hovers near a roof so Walker takes out his Bravel-1 and kills four soldiers. The pilot flies ahead and sees a KPR soldier with an RPG, fires it but misses. Walker then shoots a gas tank near the helipad, destroying the helicopter, causing it to spin out of control. Pvt. Colt: Rooftop is secure, get us to the LZ. Pvt. Colt: Hostiles inbound. We need to secure that intel and get the hell out of here. Pilot: Copy that. Kelly and Colt then begin to eliminate KPR forces barricading the hall, when the pilot spins around to the wndow and has an unnamed soldier eliminate them. '' '''Pvt. Kelly:' Echo 9, we're moving to the server room, we could use some support. Pilot: Copy that. Pilot: Open sesame. Pvt. Kelly: The entrance is clear. Move! Move! They then hop over a fallen desk, and move into the Intel Room. Pvt. Colt: We'll take overwatch. Get that intel! They proceed to kill all KPR soldiers on the floor, and move up to the second floor, where the Intel is. They kill all five soldiers. Pvt. Kelly: If you can't pull the drive, then just download the data. Hurry! Walker downloads the Intel. They comes under fire. Pvt. Colt: Taking fire! Keep your head down! Once they eliminate the enemy forces, Walker grabs the Intel. Pvt. Kelly: Captain Turner, we have the intel. Cpt. Turner: Copy that. Proceed to extraction. Walker and follows Pvt. Kelly out to the Evacuation point. Pvt. Colt: They had no idea who they were fucking with. Pvt. Kelly: True. True. Kelly is pulled on to get onboard Echo 9, when the Blackhawk is hit by an RPG, killing all onboard, and Pvt. Kelly. Cpt. Turner: Walker! Walker, are you hit? Get out of the building! Head for the lobby! Walker then runs down some debris to the floor below, where the Blackhawk crashed, in flames, and two KPR soldier keep guard father down the hall, he then kills them, and goes to the elevator, and slides down using a cable. He opens a hatch to get inside, and sees the doors are jammed, but open slightly. Cpt. Turner: 'KPR soldiers are in the main hall. We have them under suppressing fire. ''They begin to hold off the KPR troops, until all are elimenated. Walker gets up, and Cpt. Turner runs ahead, down the stairs. Sgt. McMaster: Anvil 1, hostiles headed your way! Airstrike inbound! Two fighters drop an airstrike on a street in front of Walker. Cpt. Turner: Scatter! Move it-- Turner and Walker then proceed to move through the city, fighting off several KPR troops as they go, until they reach Pvt. Torres and Pvt. Mendoza in a completely destroyed part of Los Angeles. Pvt. Torres: This is Private Torres. Pfc. Mendoza: Carajo... Pvt. Torres: I've got one wounded, requesting support and medevac. Cpt. Turner: Torres-- Pvt. Torres: Captain, we're in the shit. Got hostiles up on that overpass, and there's enemy armor underneath, blocking us in. Cpt. Turner: Walker, if you can take down that overpass, we might make it, grab that RPG and shoot the pillars! Walker grabs the rocket launcher. '' '''Pvt. Torres:' It's locked on those pillars, all you have to do is point and shoot man. He proceeds to take down two pillars, collapsing the overpass. Pvt. Torres: Thanks for the backup. Pfc. Mendoza: Vaya con Dios, guys. Anvil 1 then finishes killing all hostiles, and it is presumed Mendoza dies, though if he is seen, he is still alive. Pvt. Torres stays behind. Cpt. Turner: 'Shit! We've got incoming hostiles! Get in that building. '''Cpt. Turner: '''Time to call a helo for evac. HQ needs this intel. Let's move to the rooftop. ''The pair then moves upstairs, to a partially-destroyed roof. '''Cpt. Turner: Move! Move! An Overwatch then shoots at them, causing them to have to jump out of a window, land below, and avoid the falling debris. Cpt. Turner: 'Come on, Walker. This area is too hot. Got to find another way out. ''They move ahead through the city some more, taking down more hostiles, and meet with Malone ad Bailey. '''Pvt. Malone: Taking heavy fire! Pfc. Bailey: We need support! Cpt. Turner: Walker, Cover them! They take out some more hostiles, and proceed to the theater. Cpt. Turner: '''Move into the theater. Let's go, move it! '''Cpt. Turner: '''This way! get to the main entrance. '''Pfc. Bailey: Come on. They move into the theater. Cpt. Turner: Kilo 5, this is Anvil 1. We need immediate extraction. Sgt. McMaster: Copy that, Anvil 1. What's your location? Cpt. Turner: Pinned down at the theater. Sgt. McMaster: Negative Anvil 1. Area's too hot. Helo can't make the landing. Cpt. Turner: Listen carefully. We have mission-critical intel, and we need immediate evacuation. Make it happen! Sgt. McMaster: Understood, Anvil 1, but you'll need to clear the LZ. Cpt. Turner: Copy that. Cpt. Turner: OK, people, sweep the area. This is now the extraction zone. Cpt. Turner: Breach and clear, on my signal. 3, 2, 1, go. Malone opens the door, but is immediately killed by KPR forces. Pfc. Bailey: Holy fuck! They see several enemies scattered throughout the LZ. They look for cover when they spot a turret. Cpt. Turner: Emplaced weapon! Take cover! Cpt. Turner: We need to flank that damn turret! Pfc. Bailey: Sir, we can take out the wall. Cpt. Turner: Get some C4 on this wall! (If the player does not go to the wall: Cpt. Turner: Walker, demo that fucking wall!) Once Walker places the C4, he pulls the trigger. Cpt. Turner: Bailey, move in. Walker, get on that weapon emplacement. Walker then moves into clear the room. Pfc. Bailey: Sweet. Clear them out so we can get the hell out of here. Walker then mans the turret. Walker reaches for Bailey, but is to far to do anything. He then pulls out his sidearm and guns down the assailant and other KPR soldiers, then sprints forward to grab the Rampage-4, and proceeds to destroy the helo. Cpt. Turner: '''Hostiles inbound! hold position! '''Cpt. Turner: Kilo 5, we are surrounded and running low on ammunition. Requesting immediate airstrike. Sgt. McMaster: Roger Anvil 1. Hold position. Hawk 2 is inbound. Cpt. Turner: '''Enemy armor spotted! Watch it! '''Cpt. Turner: '''Dammit, Hawk 2, what is your status? We need air support! NOW! '''SrA. Foster: Anvil 1, Hawk 2 is inbound. The airstrike arrives, wiping ou tall enemy forces. SrA. Foster: ALPHA 6, this is Hawk 2. LZ is clear. Proceed with extraction. Category:Mission transcripts Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Mission transcripts